Black Widow
by IdaKoenig
Summary: Charlotte lost her family in war. She was getting along with being alone, and then she found him,again. And this time, she was the one helping him. And she never thought a man can change someone's life like that!
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! :)**

 **I watched the movie Inglorious Basterds about 3-4 month ago, and I fell in love with it! I mean, how can a movie be that coool? Don't you think? All of the cast were perfect actors and actresses and the storyline was flawless! I just added some characters, including Charlotte. and I changed some scenes because I just loved the actors and couldn't erase them of the story! I really hope you like it! I'd be flattered if you give me just a minute to leave a review. I've written a lot of stories but this is my first to be published. So I'm really nervous! Feel free to tell me what you didn't like about this chapter. I will appreciate that.**

 **So here we go. First chapter. :)**

First Chapter : Introduction

Charlotte was walking down the street with a bag of the things she had bought for the week. She didn't like showing up in public too much and actually she didn't have time to! So she always went shopping for what she might need for a week. Glancing at the German soldiers who were passing by laughing and drinking, she changed her way to an ally.

She could see the La Louisiane billboard which wasn't so far from her. La Louisiane was the small tavern that served the best drinks in the village. Its entry was via downstairs that leaded to a door, which in turn, leaded to a spiral staircase. And it consisted of a room with the bar and two tables, as well as a smaller room, with a single table and a gramophone.

The single table was usually taken by Dieter Hellstorm, a Gestapo major, who was stationed in France for now.

Charlotte knew all about him and the other Gestapo officers because she had a great way of getting information she needed and, furthermore, she was beautiful and sweet and attracted most of the Nazi officers. And after a drink or two with them, they would give away some of their informations.

Getting closer to the tavern, her heart raced fast when she noticed a familiar figure from a window of an abandoned-looking house just right in front of the tavern.

She acted like she didn't see anything, because she knew if that figure belonged to the person she thought, something important is going to happen in that tavern. She almost ran to her house once she got out of the alley.

Putting her stuff in the kitchen, she looked at her first-aid kit, considering she might be needing it, she picked it up and ran back to the tavern.

Hiding near it, she waited. Not much later, she heard the footsteps going down the stairs of the tavern. She quietly looked out of the wall she had been hiding behind and watched the men who were going down and made sure that the man she found familiar earlier was the guy she thought he was. Aldo Raine, the leader of the Basterds, a group whom popularity was because of the Nazis they have killed.

The men were wearing the Nazi suits and she recognized two of them. Hugo Stiglitz and Wilhelm Wicki, two German members of the Basterds. She didn't know the third man. But he looked German, too. She sat silently on the ground, waiting. About half an hour later, she heard gun fires. Something bad was going on down there.

She saw Aldo coming out of the house quite worried and standing above the stairs talking to- a man in the tavern, asking him if anyone of their side is still alive. When the man downstairs started to talk, she found his voice familiar. He had German accent. And she knew a lot of German people. She couldn't recognize the voice. Suddenly a female's voice joined the man. Asking Aldo if that woman is on their side, he insulted her for betraying her country. And he said her name. Bridget Von Hammersmark. Charlotte froze. Seriously? An actress? How can Aldo be that stupid to trust an actress? She heard that Aldo suggested the German soldier a deal. That He could come down and take the actress, and then the German soldier can get out alive. They agreed, so Aldo and another member of the Basterds, Donny Donowits, went down to take the girl. Suddenly she heard another gun fire.

She looked out to see what's going on, and saw the Basterds taking out the girl. She got surprised. Aldo was always a man of his deal! But apparently not this time. Von Hammersmark was shot in her leg and she was groaning. She saw some of the other members of the Basterds joining them and they all got into a car and drove away.

Charlotte got out of the hiding spot and slowly made her way down to the tavern. It seemed like a standoff. Everyone was dead. Or so it seemed.

Major Hellstorm was definitely dead. She saw a marked knife on his neck. She turned right to find Wicki on the floor being shot. She got close to him and grabbed his hand checking his pulse. He was still alive but she knew he didn't have much time.

She opened her first-aid kit which had so much more than the usual ones and put on a new pair of medical gloves. She laid Wicki on the ground and took off his coat quickly and after cleaning every bleeding spots, put the bandages on them and pushed them hard so they would stop the bleedings. They were five holes in his body. One of them was so close to his heart, two of them close to his lungs and two of them were on his stomach. As soon as she stopped the bleeding, she ran to a girl who had waitress form and turned her around, putting her finger on her pulse, she signed. The girl was dead.

Next to her was the man in the Nazi suit she didn't recognize. She turned him slowly and gasped when she saw his wounds. He was shot in the bottom of his stomach and feet. Knowing she didn't have a choice, she took off his pants and did what she did to Wicki. Not far from the unknown man, she found Stiglitz facing her. He was shot at both sides of his body. But he had a slow pulse so she tried to stop the bleeding of his wounds quickly. Glancing over every dead look person in the room, she found them all Nazi, except the waitress, and her father, Eric, the manager of the tavern. She was about to leave the tavern with the bodies of the Basterds when she found one of the dead Nazi's familiar.

She went upon him and signed. Wilhelm. He was her good friend's husband. She kneeled to check his pulse, which she couldn't feel it. So she stood up quickly and took the Basterds to her house.

She laid Wicki on her bed and hurried to bring her extra beds.

She had kept two mobile beds in her warehouse which was just next to her bedroom. She held a private hospital in her house so the warehouse was connected to her bedroom by a wooden door.

She brought the beds to her living room and laid the two other men on them. Once they were all where they had to be, she pushed their beds toward her secret surgery room and extracted the bullets of their bodies.

She had a record on doing the surgery on her house, as she experienced it more than anyone. During the war, she helped so many Jews secretly. She worked in a hospital as a doctor and kept her house doors open to Jews as the hospitals couldn't and wouldn't help them. Sometime at work she saw doctors and nurses selling out Jews to Nazis. And they would kill the Jew patient instantly. She couldn't handle this situations. So every night, she finished her shift as a doctor and would go home, only to change into a serial killer, and came back to kill the Jew's killers, who were mostly SS or Gestapo's officers.

She enjoyed that look on their face before their death. With every Nazi she killed, she felt closer to the revenge of the death of her godparents. They were Jews and were killed before Hitler demanded it, by her step-uncle.

He had lost his love by a man who accidentally was a Jew. So he hated them and killed as many Jews as he could.

She was there when he burned them alive in their house. She was hiding under her bed. He found her and put his hands around her neck. She was struggling to breathe and almost blanked out when she heard a gun fire and suddenly, her uncle was on the ground, bleeding.

Before her fall, she saw the shooter. A blonde young man with a pistol. He ran to her and that was all she remembered.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a wrecked room. She saw the man who saved her standing by the window. She groaned when she felt the pain in her throat and around her neck.

''You ok?''

The man asked as he got close to her. She looked at him confused and nodded. ''What's your name?'' He asked.

"Charlotte.''

She answered and tried to sit on the bed. The man helped her to sit. She looked at him with thankful eyes.

"How old are you, Charlotte?"

''10"

He raised his eyebrow. "10?" Charlotte nodded. "Yes." He looked at her from head to toe. "You look younger." Charlotte didn't say anything.

"Who was the man who attacked you?''

He asked. She moved a little.

''My… uncle." She answered and looking at the bottom of the bed she remembered all the things that happened back at their house.

"Your uncle? Why would he do that?"

Charlotte looked at him again. She wasn't sure if she has to say the reason or not. But the man looked kind and reliable. It wasn't a crime! Not for anyone except her uncle.

''Because my godparents were Jew."

She finally said and looked up to see his react. Suddenly his face was filled with hatred and disgust.

He looked away and walked to the window, staring at nowhere. A few moments later, he came back to her bed and took her shaking hands. "It's ok Charlotte. No one can hurt you now. Do you have any close relatives here?" She shook her head.

"My mom and dad and grandparents died in the great war. That's when my aunt and uncle, my godparents, and I moved to America. Plus my step-uncle, we were the only survivors. And I think now I'm the only survivor..."

She said doing her best not to sound weak. Her godparents always told her. **''** **Be strong, darling. Don't be weak. We need to make our enemies pay for what they did to us. To our homeland, to your mom and dad. To our people.** "

She didn't get that much of their talks but she learned how to shoot with a sniper, Snit a wound and also learned martial arts to defend herself when they taught her. "Ok Charlotte. Seems like you have nobody to take care of you. But now you have me. But coming with me ain't easy. I'll teach you how to defend yourself. But for today, we just need to rest here. Tomorrow we'll start moving, ok? '' Charlotte nodded.

"Good. By the way, my name is Aldo Raine. Just call me Aldo.'' He said reaching out his hand for her to shake, smiling. She shook his hands smiling back.

 **So that was the first chapter. I think it was quite boring but I assure you it's gonna get much better! Hope you liked it! Can't wait to know what you guys think of it! Bye-bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Hope you're doing fine. I just wanted to say thank you for reading my story and hope this chapter and the next one will attract your interest. Also I need your opinion. Charlotte is going to talk German with some people and I love German language, even though I can't write in German, so I use Google Translate. But if you find it annoying to have some conversions in both German and English language, please let me know and I won't do it for the rest chapters.**

 **Here we go. Happy reading! :)**

 **Chapter Two**

Charlotte washed her bloody hands before pouring herself a cup of tea and she made her way to her bedroom where the Basterds were in. She needed to keep an eye on Stiglitz and the non-Basterds man.

Wicki's status was a little better than the other two. Even though his wounds were in more dangerous parts, they didn't injure his organs much, so she could extract them successfully and knitting his wounds, she made sure he won't lose more blood.

Stiglitz had a wound which was caused by a shotgun bullet, apparently. And it caused that part, his left side, to bleed more than the others.

The non-Basterd man statue was much worse. He was bleeding too much and his wounds were in dangerous and sensitive parts.

Finishing her tea, Charlotte made her way to the surgery room to pick up the blood bags containing group AB, B and O+ blood. She had tested their blood so she could give them blood they'd lost.

She attached the group AB blood bag to the right hand of non-Basterd man, the group B blood to Wicki, and the group O+ blood to Stiglitz. As she was shaking the blood bags so the blood won't clot, she played back her memory of Hellstorm.

She saw him quite a lot in that tavern. It was his favorite spot to read, he once told her. She was reading The Yealing, sitting behind a table, he saw her book, started the conversation which lasted 4 hours. He was a cold-blooded Nazi. The ones who believe in Hitler's leadership. The ones who loathed Jews, the ones she hated. But he was a bookworm, like her. And she couldn't ignore how charming he was. Yet she was happy to see him dead. The world is much better place without people like him.

She turned to grab Stiglitz knife on the bedtable, the one which was in Hellstorm's neck. She still hadn't cleaned it and it had Dieter's blood all over it. She flipped the knife around so she could read the text on it which was written in Dutch.

'' Meine ehre heisst treue. '' My honor is named loyalty. She couldn't help but smiled at the knife. She always considered Stiglitz an honorable man. Beside his handsomeness, he was very strong. As an enlisted man, he killed 13 Gestapo officers in worst ways. And there he was. Lying on the bed with his eyes closed and a slow heartbeat. Even when he was unconscious, Charlotte found him imposing and a little bit scary.

When she done all the medical observation on her patients, she stood by the window, thinking of where Aldo is, what could she do, how to inform him his men are still alive, and more importantly, how to face him after he thought she's dead.

She was tired enough not being able to think straight. Sheltering the Basterds in her house, she couldn't help but remembered her Jew patients, who were most of the times, kids. She had written couple of songs for them, to increase her pain of watching them dying in her hands. As they came into her mind, she grabbed her guitar and played one of the songs she had written for a 9-year-old girl who was shot by Nazis and had lost her parents by them.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go

when all those shadows almost killed your light ...

(Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift)

…

That night wasn't so easy for Charlotte. She had to visit the injured men continuously to change their bandages. She fell sleep for an hour with her mind being full of the questions about Basterd's mission.

She woke up suddenly to find the clock was showing 6. She got up groaning when she felt pain in her head caused by her lack of sleep. Giving her patients food via serum and eating her breakfast while thinking, she reached to a point. They might've been looking for a way to get into a red carpet event, as Hammersmark's presence was important. But what kind of event? Suddenly she remembered the conversation she had with one of the lieutenants who was interested in her two days ago.

He was talking about a movie about Germany's present war hero, Fredrick Zoller. The director was Joseph Goebbels, one of the best German directors and of course, a member of Hitler's third Reich. The movie's premiere was supposed to be on screen in The Ritz, the biggest cinema in Paris.

She knew that it was a very important event for Germans and most of the Majors would be there to celebrate their hero's existence. She looked at the clock. It was 8. She picked up the phone quickly and called Gunther Raedler, the Gestapo's lieutenants who was her date.

She told him that it was her dream to go to this cinema and watch the movie about their hero. As she thought, he was delighted and informed her that the cinema which the event is being held at has changed to a smaller cinema.

After she hung up, she took a taxi to the new cinema, hoping she would find anything useful that helps her know more about the Basterds's plan. The owner was a young lady named Emmanuelle Mimieux, and she had a black assistant named Marcel. That was all Charlotte got. So she got back to her house, a little bit disappointed.

Getting home she turned the oven on and put the kettle on it. She was addicted to tea! She needed it to clear her mind and put her at ease. As she was putting the tea bags in the kettle, she heard a quiet groan. She turned her head to see Wicki awake and trying to sit on his bed.

" **Whoa whoa Keine bewegung**! "Don't move''

She said almost running to him to lay him down. " **Sie schon fünf mal geschossen! Ich würde nicht bewegen, wenn ich du wäre!** You've been shot five times! I wouldn't move if I were you! '' He laid back and looked at her confused.

" **Wer bist du**? Who are you?'' He said frowning. She breathed deeply.

'' **Ich bin Aldo alter freundin. Ich heiße Charlotte.** I'm Aldo's old friend. My name is Charlotte. ''

She smiled at him but introducing herself didn't wipe out the corporal's frown. He looked around him and saw the others. He looked at her again. '' **Wie wollen Sie ihn?** **Wie hast du uns gefunden?** How do you know him? And how did you find us?'' '' **Ich kenne ihn seit langer Zeit bekannt**. **Und ich habe Sie auf einige Ihrer Missionen gesehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, Ihnen meine Ziele getötet**.'' I've known him for a long time. And I've seen you on couple of your missions. Truth be told, you killed my targets. '' She said and let out a small grin.

'' **Ihre Ziele?** 'Your targets?'' Wicki asked being suspicious at the woman in front of him. '' **Ich töte Nazis. Mag dich. Außer ich weiß es nicht offen zu tun. Ich bekomme in der Nähe von ihnen und erstechen sie, wenn sie es nicht erwarten. Und auch, weil ich in einem Krankenhaus niemand vermuten kann mir so etwas zu tun.** '' I kill Nazis. Like you. Except I don't do it openly. I get close to them and stab them when they don't expect it. And well, because I work in a hospital no one can suspect me doing something like that. ''

he groaned. '' **Wir klären alle niederländischen Bereich. Du warst nicht da, denn wenn Sie waren, möchten wir Sie sehen, oder du tot sein würde.** ‚'we cleared every Dutch area. You weren't there because if you were, we would see you or you'd be dead. '' Charlotte sat on a chair near the bed. '' **Das, was ich bin ein Experte in. Verstecken. Ich sah Sie alle Kopfhaut entfernen deutschen Soldaten. Nun, ich muss zugeben, das war ekelhaft! Auch wenn sie verdient.** That what I'm an expert in. Hiding. I saw you all removing German soldier's scalps. Well I must admit, that was disgusting! Even though they deserved that. '' she smiled crossing her legs. Wicki looked at the tables around and glowered at her. **'' Wo sind unsere Waffen? ''** Where are our weapons?''

Charlotte rose her eyebrow. **'' Wussten Sie erwarten, dass ich alle Ihre Waffen zu bringen? Sie waren schwer genug für mich, um zu meinem Haus zu schieben! aber ich nahm den Bastard Patzer.** ''You really didn't expect me to bring all of your weapons, did you?! You all were heavy enough for me to push towards my house! But I picked up the Basterd's goof. '' she said pointing to Von Hammersmark's shoes she found under the Basterds's table. She knew if any of the gestapo officers would came there to investigate, her shoes could reveal a part of Aldo's plan.

Wicki looked at the shoes. They belonged to Von Hammersmark, proving Charlotte's words. There was a chance she was telling the truth, but seeing that she was German and knew a lot about them, he couldn't let himself trusting her. But then she had saved their lives.

He remembered the touch of death when that staff sergeant shot him with the machine gun. He could felt the bullet through his heart. He should've been dead. That was suspicious. Then he remembered the way that Hicox and Stiglitz were shot. There was not chance they could make it!

'' **Sind sie am Leben?** ''Are they alive?'' He asked her pointing at two unconscious men with his eyes. She took a deep breath. '' **Ja, für den Moment. Sie haben viel schlimmer Wunden als Sie. Vor allem die nicht-bastard Kerl.** ''Yeah, for now. They've got much worse wounds than you. Especially the non-Basterd guy.''

'' **Wir waren total tot. Es gibt keine Chance, sie noch atmete. Ich sah sie sterben!** 'We were totally dead. There is no chance they're still breathing. I saw them dying. '' he said raising his voice.

With his voice, Charlotte's smile faded. She got up the chair quickly and walked toward Stiglitz's pulse, and after making sure he's breathing normal, she put her fingers on the non-Basterd guy's pulse. That was normal, too. She closed her eyes for a second before looking back at Wicki. '' **Sie waren so nah an den Tod. Aber sie werden leben.** They were this close to death. But they'll live.'' She said flattering herself. But she could see that Wicki still feels uncomfortable there.

'' **Ich weiß, dass Sie immer noch kein Vertrauen zu mir. Aber ich kann nichts anderes, um Ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, bis ich Aldo zu tun.** '' I know you still don't trust me. But I can't do anything else to gain your trust until I find Aldo.'' She paused to see his reaction. He just breathed heavily looking away. She signed because she knew what that reaction meant.

Still she wanted to give it a try so she got close to him and continued: '' **Ich sah von Hammers Ausgehen der Taverne mit den Basterds. man sie brauchte, um Sie auf die führenden nehmen, nicht wahr? Ich nehme an, Sie drei sollten mit ihr zu gehen.** '' I saw Von hammersmark going out of the tavern with the Basterds. You needed her to take you to premiere, right? I suppose you three were supposed to go with her. '' As she expected, he didn't even look at her. " **Wussten Sie, dass das Kino hat sich geändert? ''** Did you know the cinema has changed?'' He suddenly turned to her. ' **'Wie kannst du das Wissen**? How do you know that?''. Before she could answer, the telephone started to ring. Charlotte made her way to the telephone.

'' **Hallo?** '' She said. " **Hallo mein liebe!** '' She rolled her eyes hearing Gunther's voice. '' Aww Gunther! **Wie gehts**? What's up? '' '' **Ich habe eine große Überraschung für Sie! Du wirst es nicht glauben**! ‚'I have a big surprise for you! You won't believe it!'' '' **Ich liebe Überraschungen! Was ist es?** I love surprises! What is it?'' She said as she drawed the phone closer to her ear. '

' **Es geht darum, heute Abend... zuerst, ich bin Abholen bei 7, also bereit sein. und das aufregende Neuigkeiten ist ... die kolossale wird sich an der Film-Premiere heute Abend**!'' First, I'm picking you up at 7, so be ready. And the exciting news is... The colossal is going to be at the movie premiere tonight!''

She nearly dropped the phone. '' **Was? Bist du sicher?!** ‚'What? Are you sure?! ' **''Ja! Ich hörte es von Oberst Landa**! '' Yeah! I heard it from Colonel Landa!'' '' Oh **mein Gott, ich kann es nicht glauben! Mein Traum wird endlich wahr! Danke Schatz!** '' Oh my god I can't believe it! I'm finally getting a chance of seeing him! Thank you darling!'' She said sounding excited.

After hanging up, she could hear her heartbeats in her ears. She still couldn't believe the news she just heard. The only thing that came to her mind, was that the war could be over, Hitler could be dead, if only whatever the Basterds planned, worked.

She turned to Wicki quickly. '' **Wussten Sie, dass Hitler wird sich bei der Premiere heute Abend?** ‚'Did you know that Hitler is going to be at the premiere tonight? '' Seeing Wicki's surprise she signed.

' **'Bist…bist du sicher?** Are...are you sure?'' She ignored the question and asked. '' **Was hast Von Hammers gesagt? Gib mir mehr Informationen!** ‚'what did Von Hammersmark told you? Give me more information!'' She said getting upset. Wicki signed. " **Sie konnte nicht viel sagen. das einzige, was sie sagte, war, dass das Kino hat sich geändert.** '' She couldn't say a lot. The only thing she said was that the cinema has changed.'' She thought for a second a said. '' **Okay, jetzt die Basterds wahrscheinlich über das Kino kennen. Aldo ist nicht die Art von Mann zu geben, als er weit kam diese. Sie werden in dieser Premiere zu bekommen. Was als nächstes?** ‚'Okay, now the Basterds probably know about the cinema. Aldo is not the kind of man to give up when he came this far. They will get into that premiere. What was next?'' She asked looking at him.

He whimpered a bit because of the pain and said. '' **Ich weiß es nicht. Keiner von uns kannte. Die Schauspielerin sollte uns den Plan, zu informieren. Und sie habe nicht zu lange zu sprechen, dass. '** I don't know. None of us knew. The actress was supposed to inform us the plan. And she didn't get to talk that long. '' he groaned again making Charlotte reawake that he shouldn't be talking much. She grabbed the syringe and morphine to inject to Wicki's vessel. '' **Scheiße. Es tut mir Leid. Sie sollten nicht zu sprechen und natürlich mit Stress. Versuchen Sie einfach, etwas mehr Schlaf zu bekommen, okay? Ich werde dieses Ding funktioniert.** '' I'm sorry. You shouldn't be talking and of course, getting excited. Just try to relax and get some more sleep, okay? I'm going to work this thing out.'' Wicki tried to say something but the morphine she injected him worked so fast and he fell sleep.

Charlotte opened her closet to choose the dress she was going to wear for the night. After 5 minutes examining her dresses, she finally chose a red strapless A-line dress and its gloves.

She looked at the clock. She still had 6 hours until Gunther pick her up. So putting her dress and a pair of red heels on the sofa, as her bed was taken by Wicki, she grabbed a scissor and 10 packs of new bandages to change the bandages of the Basterds.

Then she went to take a bath. She relaxed on the bathtub trying to clear her mind a bit. Suddenly she woke up to see the clock showing 5. She must have been so tired to fall sleep. She hurried out and styled her hair to queen's .

She visited her patients before putting on her dress and gloves and heels. She was putting her make-up when the doorbell rang. She closed her bedroom's door and went out to find Gunther, wearing tuxedo, waiting for her in his car. She faked a smile and got on the car, ready to face the big night that was ahead.

 **So that was the Chapter two! I hope you didn't get confused with all the German and English talking! Please tell me if you like it or not. I'd be delighted to know about my mistakes and what would you like to read. Until next chapter, which will be published soon,** **Tschüss! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Chapter three is here! And I must say it contains some bad words! I think this chapter is more thriller than the other two and I'm planning to keep it that way! Hope you like it!**

 **And I have two special people to thank! Echodarksould218 and marie potter riddle! Thank you lovelies for following me and leaving a review for me! I really hope you would like this chapter! :)**

 **That's all. Please leave your opinions about this chapter and the whole story. I'd be delighted. Happy reading! =)**

The cinema was so crowded. Every German major and lieutenant who were stationed in France, plus members of third Reich, were gathering there cheering, drinking and laughing. Charlotte even found some of the majors that came from Germany just to watch this movie.

Gunther grabbed her hand and they joined colonel general Burkhardt, Gunther's commander.

'' **Heerführer, darf ich, Ida Vogel, ein Doktor der Heiligen Maria Krankenhaus, ein sehr talentierter Sänger, und ich stolz zu sagen, meine Freundin!** General, may I introduce, Ida Vogel, a doctor of Saint Mary hospital, a very talented singer, and I'm proud to say, my girlfriend!''

Charlotte smiled awkwardly. He had never called her his girlfriend before. Burkhardt reached out his hands and she shook it. As Gunther and Burkhardt started their Nazi military talk, Charlotte looked around her searching for Von Hammersmark or Aldo. She almost jumped when Burkhardt called her name.

She looked at him faking a smile as he asked: **Welches gaststätte Sie singen, mein Schatz**? Which restaurant do you sing in, sweetheart?''

'' **Das Moulin Rouge, dass Französisch Kabarett auf dem Boulevard de Clichy. Ich nehme an, Sie es gesehen haben.** The Moulin Rouge, that French cabaret on boulevard de Clichy. I presume you've seen it. ''

She answered politely. '' **Ja, ja ich habe es gesehen. Aber ich habe nie gesehen, wie du da unten.** Yeah, yeah I have seen it. But never saw you down there. '' '' **Oh** , **das ist mein Pech. Das nächste Mal werde ich ausführen, würde ich Gunther bitten Sie herzlich einladen.** Oh that's my bad luck. The next time I'm going to perform, I'd ask Gunther to invite you. '' she smiled.

Suddenly she froze. There they were, Von Hammersmark and three men which she couldn't see their faces because they had their backs at her, talking to Hans Landa. She was dying to know who the men were. One of them had Aldo's figure. But she could be wrong.

Suddenly Gunther called her name.'' **Ida** **! Wo bist du?** '' Ida! Where are you?''

'' **Oh mein Gott! Ist, dass Bridget Von Hammersmark dort stehen**? '' Oh my God! Is that Bridget Van Hammersmark standing there?'' she pointed at them with shaking hands. '' **Ich glaube, sie ist. Gehen wir sagen hallo!** I believe she is. Let's go say hi.''

Gunther said apologizing to Burkhart, who he was talking to another man and didn't look like he cared whether they stay or not. As they got closer to the actress Charlotte could feel her heart beating faster.

'' Fraulein Von Hammersmark?'' Bridget turned when she heard her name and so did her escorts. Charlotte controlled her gasp.

There they were! Aldo, Donny and another Basterds who she saw but didn't know his name.

'' **Oh mein Gott! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich Sie! Ich bin ein sehr großer Fan von dir Von Hammersmark!** '' Oh my god! I can't believe I'm seeing you! I'm a very big fan of you Von Hammersmark!'' Charlotte said excited.

'' **Aww, danke Schatz. Haupt Raedler! Lange nicht gesehen!** '' Aww, thank you sweetheart. Major Raedler! Long time no see! '' Hammersmark said hugging them both. It seemed like she found them her escape from the situation she had with Landa. " **Oberst Landa** '' Colonel Landa'' Gunther said saluting.

Landa shook his head a bit annoyed but then suddenly his eyes caught Charlotte.

'' **Fräulein, Sie sehen auf mysteriöse mir vertraut. Wer bist du?'** ' Fraulein, You look mysteriously familiar to me. Who are you?'' Landa asked with his artificial cordial sound she hated.

Charlotte looked surprised to hear that, but calmly answered: **Mein Name ist Ida Vogel. Ich bin Arzt in St. Marien Krankenhaus und ein Darsteller im Moulin Rouge. Das ist seltsam, du mich kennen zu finden, habe ich noch nie hatte das Vergnügen, Sie kennen zu lernen, auch wenn ich habe viel über Ihre Effektivität und das Talent der Vernichtung der Juden und Feinde hörten.** My name is Ida Vogel. I'm a doctor in St. Mary's hospital and a performer at the Moulin Rouge. That is strange you find me familiar, I have never had the pleasure of meeting you, even though I've heard a lot about your effectiveness and talent of wiping out the Jews and enemies.''

She faked a large smile. Landa gazed at her for almost a minute, making the situation weird. But Charlotte didn't wipe her smile. She knew exactly what he meant by gazing at her. He wanted to find any suspicious act to make his next move.

Finally he laughed and said: **Oh ja, ich habe Ihnen einmal im Krankenhaus gesehen. Ich glaube, dass Sie einen Ihrer jüdischen Patienten ergab, habe ich recht?** Oh yes I have seen you once in the hospital. I believe you revealed one of your Jewish patients, am I right?'' Charlotte tried her best to control her wrath.

'' **Oh, ich wünschte, dass ich es war. Aber nein, das war einer meiner Kollegen, Dr. Schmidt.** Oh I wish that was me. But no, that was one of my colleagues, Doctor Schmit.'' Landa smiled at her for a few second, then turned to Hammersmark.

'' Fraulein you were introducing your escorts.'' Hammersmark tried to calm her stress and said: **Ich befürchte, dass keiner von ihnen ein einziges Wort Deutsch spricht. Es sind Freunde aus ltalien.** I'm afraid neither three speak a word of German. They're friends of mine from Italy.''

She said walking to Aldo, who was obviously trying to look cool, but Charlotte saw that he was getting impatient. '' **Dies hier ist der hervorragende Sensationsdarsteller Enzo Gorlomi.** This is a wonderful Italian stuntman, Enzo Gorlomi.'' Pointing to Donny, she continued: **Ein sehr talentierter Kameramann, Antonio Margheriti, Und Antonios Kameraassistent Dominick Decocco.** A very talented cameraman, Antonio Margheriti, and Antonio's camera assistant Dominick Decocco.'' She pointed to the other Basterds man. Then she introduced Landa to the men in Italian. Aldo greeted: Boungiorno!''

Charlotte eyes widened at his stupid accent! She wished they would choose another language to speak! She wasn't an expert in speaking Italian, but she knew the local American with his Apachean accent, shouldn't have chosen Italian language to speak.

Colonel welcomed them and said that any friends of Von Hammersmark, were under his protection, and after a few seconds, Aldo thanked him: Gratzie!'' and Charlotte would bet that he didn't understood of a word Landa said! Colonel seemed to be aware of their falsehood, since he asked each of them to repeat their name in their accent and the only one who survived this question, was the guy she didn't know, but now assumed him to be Italian.

Charlotte found it hard to breath. They had just given themselves away by their silly accents and Landa seemed to have a good ear for Italian. '' **Ich glaube, meine Kamerafreunde müssen ihre Plätze finden.** I think my two cameraman friends need to find their seats.'' Hammersmark said trying to save the men and herself. Landa nodded'' **Lassen Sie mich lhre Eintrittskarten sehen. Let me see your tickets.** '' He said as he grabbed the tickets from the Italian guy and Donny. '' **Nun, ich glaub, für einen Star von lhrem Status wird's nicht allzu schwierig gewesen sein, Premierenkarten für lhre Freunde zu besorgen? 0023 und 0024. Das dürfte nicht allzu schwer zu finden sein. Auf Wiedersehen.** I suppose you getting premiere tickets for your friends wouldn't be most difficult thing for a star of your status. 0023 & 0024\. That shouldn't be too difficult for you to find. Goodbye.'' Landa said handing back their tickets. They said their good-byes and made their way to the saloon. Charlotte noticed Aldo staring at her with his narrowed eyes. It seemed like she looked familiar to him. Gunther noticed his stare and controlling his anger and envy, he turned to Landa smiling.

 **''Ich nehme an, die Show wird bald beginnen. Wenn Sie uns erlauben, gehen wir zu unseren Plätzen zu finden, auch.** I suppose the show is going to begin, soon. If you allow us, we'll go to find our seats, too.''

'' **Oh ja, Sie zu haben. Mademoiselle, es war eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen.** Oh yes you have to. Mademoiselle, it was a pleasure meeting you.'' He said kissing Charlotte's hand. '' **Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Colonel. Pleasure is all mine, Colonel.** '' Charlotte put on her fake smile once again. She glared one last time at Aldo as they were entering the saloon.

As Gunther was looking for their seats, Charlotte looked to find Basterds. But before finding them, she was pulled slightly by Gunther to their seats. She was still searching the saloon with her eyes when Gunther's voice made her turned to him.

'' **Wie dumm sie waren.** How silly they were.'' Charlotte looked at him with questionable eyes. '' **Die Italiener**! The Italians!''

''Oh…'' She signed rising her eyebrows. '' **Haben Sie ihr Gespräch zu verstehen?** Did you understand their conversation?'' Gunther moved uncomfortable in his seat before answering. '' **Nun ... nein, ich spreche kein Italienisch. Aber Sie ihre Dummheit auf ihren Gesichtern sehen konnte! Ich mochte nie Italiener sowieso. Es bestand keine Notwendigkeit, ihre Sprache zu lernen.'** ' Well… no I don't speak Italian. But you could see their stupidity on their faces! I never liked Italians anyway. There was no need to learn their language.'' He flouted with sarcasm causing Charlotte to roll her eyes. He was so wrapped up in his beliefs and race that made her sick. '' **Kannst du Italienisch?** Can you speak Italian?'' Gunther asked expecting to hear negative answer. '' **Ja. Ich liebe Italien und Italiener und ihre Sprache. Eigentlich ist es meine zweite Sprache.** Yes. I love Italy and Italians and their language. Actually it is my second language.'' Charlotte answered satisfied with her skill and of course, that surprised and grudge look of Gunther. He didn't say anything. She took a deep breath and thanked god that he finally had stopped talking. The lights went out and the movie started to begin.

To Charlotte, the movie was a rubbish one-sided show. All of its scenes were filled with Fredrick aiming the soldiers with a sniper and killing them. She didn't see Von Hammersmark and Aldo coming in, but she thought that maybe they're sitting behind them.

After some minutes she saw Donny stood up and made his way out of the saloon. She noticed that the real show is close. Not so long after he hurried back and called the Italian guy with poor silent whistle which attracted the attention of the people sitting near them. The Italian guy apologized of them and they both got out of the saloon.

She couldn't control herself anymore. So she waited for a couple of minutes before whispering to Gunther. '' I'll be back in a moment.'' Gunther nodded as he was drawn in that pointless movie. So she stood up quietly and hurried out of the saloon.

After she closed the saloon's gate silently, she looked around. There were so many rooms in that cinema and she didn't know where she could find Aldo or the other Basterd guys. She entered the room next to exit door and she covered her mouth to hush her scream.

Von Hammersmark was lying on the ground with her eyes open. She was dead. She searched the room with her eyes. It looked like an officer's room. That was a very bad sign. After witnessing the Americans failure to hide their accent earlier, she knew Landa had recognized them.

When she came outside she frowned seeing two pulps between the saloon's door, so no one could enter or exit from it. She thought she heard an American sound outside so she hurried behind the curtains to hide, holding her breath.

She heard two men talking. But she couldn't hear their accents or conversations. Then a vehicle started to move which sounded like a truck. As no one came in, she slowly walked toward the exit door to see the truck was driving away from the cinema.

She felt her heartbeat becoming faster. Who was in that truck? Was it the Basterds? Who killed Von Hammersmark? If that was Landa, then the Basterds mission was kaput. And if and only if the Basterds had escaped, she would lost them again. And if they hadn't, they would be definitely dead by now. She put her cold hand on her forehead thinking about what she could do. And subconsciously her mind flew back in time.

Aldo and Charlotte spent four years together. They were always on travel. At least Charlotte called it travel! The truth was they would move from one city to another, trying not to get caught.

When they were resting after a long walk from one town to another, they talked about each other. Aldo told her about his life story once. He was born and grown in Tennessee and spent most of his life there until he got into a fight with his father and got out of the house forever.

Charlotte couldn't understand why he left his family. But Aldo explained his rough relationship with his father. He was a hard working farmer who encouraged Aldo to continue working on their farm. But Aldo always thought that he is not the man for farming. He liked to spend his time with his friends in bars, flirting with girls and getting laid, and getting into some local fights to show his strength. They fought every night and the night he turned to 22, they had their last and worst fight before Aldo storming off.

It was a cold 24th of December night. Aldo and Charlotte started stealing from gift shops to design their Christmas tree which Aldo had cut. They were making jokes and laughing while Aldo help Charlotte to hang a little snowman on the tree.

That was when they saw a bunch of big muscular drunk men coming near them. Each of them had a bottle of whisky on their hand as they were laughing and talking. Suddenly one of them saw Charlotte and whistled. The rest turned their head to see what he was whistling for.

When she caught their eyes they all made their ways toward her cheering and laughing. Charlotte was terrified but then Aldo pulled her behind him, knowing exactly what was on their dirty minds.

''Now what are you dogs lookin' at?''

Aldo asked harshly, staring at them with fiery eyes. ''The girl's your whore, eh?'' One of them who was standing in front of everyone said with inflammatory tone that made Charlotte shiver.

''She's not a toy. Go and look for someone else.''

Aldo said shaking his head in a meaning of ''get lost''.

''Oh c'mon man! She's sexy! We want that for the night.''

The other shouted from the back. '' F*** off, or I'll make tonight your living hell.'' Aldo threatened with his ablaze eyes. The first man's face turned serious as he stepped closer.

'' What the hell you gonna do? Huh? Look at us, mate. You're one and we're 5. We're gonna teach you a lesson you won't be able to forget.''

He said pulling out his pocket knife. Aldo whispered '' Run, Charlie'' and suddenly jumped at the big man, kicking his knife away.

Charlotte knew she wouldn't be much help since they were twice her size. So she listened to him and ran off. She heard footsteps behind her and ran faster.

Suddenly she heard Aldo screaming of pain. She couldn't stop herself shouting'' Aldo!'' and making a round move back toward where Aldo was. She was getting close to him when she felt someone grabbing her from her hair and pushing her on the ground.

She kicked her attacker hard on the knee causing him to shout and he fell down. She got on her feet again but what she just attracted the men attention, and leaving a man to kick Aldo, they all made their ways toward her. She knew that she had to use all her strength because it was then or never. She glared at them with angry eyes keeping her elbows front of her in defensive status trying her best not to think about their sizes and numbers.

'' Chick's a fighter! Ain't that nice! I like fighters!'' The first man said making the rest of them laugh. Charlotte hid her anxiety as she was surveying the people around her. The first man walked toward her and she fixed her moves.

He laughed devilish before jumping at her. She dodged swiftly causing him to stumble. He tried to stand strictly but Charlotte was fast enough to kick his leg and punching his neck at the same time. When the rest saw that scene, they all attacked her simultaneous.

She tried not to lose control but they were much stronger than her. Two of them grabbed each side of her hands as one of them punched her in the face. Charlotte felt blood on her mouth. She was still trying to stop thinking about her mouth pain when another punch came straight at her stomach. She felt like she was going to throw up her life. She heard Aldo yelling behind them and she saw that two of the men made their way to him.

She had never felt this empty before. They were kicking them and she couldn't do anything. Just when she thought it's not gonna get worst she felt her hair being pulled from behind. The men were taking her. She struggled to free herself but it was useless. The men who were kicking Aldo stopped and followed their fellows after kicking him one last time, making sure he can't move. Aldo was shouting her name and tried to stand but he couldn't. That was the last time Charlotte saw him.

She was so drawn in thoughts that she didn't hear all the shooting and screaming inside the saloon. Suddenly she heard a very loud explosion sound before looking to see fire running to her and throwing her backwards. And as her eyes couldn't see anything, everything became silent.


End file.
